Talk:Kakashi Hatake
nature type???????????? i think kakashi only had 2 nature type........... he said it when he was training naruto......-- (talk) 04:51, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :The only thing he said about two nature types is when somebody have affinity for two, like Tenzo and Haku, it is a kekkei genkai. He also said that most Jonins has two types, even if they can't combind them. Jacce | Talk 05:27, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::actually he said that most jonins can use atleast 2 nature types, and a kekkei genkai is when they are combined together to make a new nature (e.g. wood, ice, lave ect.), and that every body is born with a natural affinity for one element or another Fawcettp (talk) 06:13, 2 July 2009 (UTC) One of 3 people to defeat one of Pain's bodies? Shouldn't this read 4? Didn't Konohamaru defeat one as well? :Technically Konohamaru didn't defeat the Naraka Path. Why? Cause it was still functional. Only Jiraya (beat the Animal Path), Kakashi (Asura Path), and Naruto (All six) actually destroyed a path.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:52, 11 July 2009 (UTC) For the sake of consistency, Jiraiya defeated Animal, Preta and Human. Xfing (talk) 10:04, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Mangekyou isn't it most likely that he witnessed Rin's death Vik0z0z (talk) 22:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :We don't know that she's dead technically... as she was very much alive after the two were rescued by Minato. I would suggest more than likely he would have felt 'guilty' for his prior inaction in regards to rescuing Rin earlier therefore negating the circumstances that led to Obito's death. In other words.. he felt responsible for Obito's death. (talk) ::She is most likely dead, Kakashi told Sasuke way back in Part 1, right before Sasuke leaves Konoha, that everyone he has ever cared about is already dead. And going by Kakashi Gaiden, he did care about Rin, even if not in the same way as Obito. Omnibender - Talk - 22:51, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::It's still just an assumption however.. there is no clear evidence that she had died. A vague statement doesn't really prove anything. Hopefully it gets cleared up one day. Trigunflame (talk) ::::Saying she's dead is much less speculative then saying she's still alive. Omnibender - Talk - 15:11, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, she is certainly dead. When Kakashi is dying in the invasion of pain arc, he says something about not being able to keep his promise to obito, and being unale to save Rin. So, It's fairly certain she is dead. Uber kyubi (talk) 11:40, 14 August 2009 (UTC) new technique Kakashi uses Water Element:Circular water wall in Shippūden episode 86.Shouldnt it be mentioned in his jutsu list?Saiyan16 (talk) 16:55, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Water Release: Water Encampment Wall? ''~SnapperT '' 17:09, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes he used it in his fight with Kakuzu ! Art-is-a-blast (talk) 23:49, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Special Jounin I remember hearing somewhere that kakashi use to be a special jounin in Tracking. I am going to look around the manga to see if its true. Number 1 sign your comments. Number 2 Kakashi was never a Tokubetsu or Special Jonin as he was still under Minato's wing until he became a Jonin at age 13. If he was a Special Jonin before then he wouldn't have been with Obito and Rin as a Special Jonin is only assigned to work under a Jonin like Minato was at the time under special circumstances. And it would appear that they had been on that same team since they were all Genin as Minato already knew of the Chidori which Kakashi had just developed before hand.WolfMaster (talk) 02:09, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Infobox How do you view Kakashi's infobox and edit it?? --Aquabender (talk) 22:51, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Here..-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 01:55, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! =)--Aquabender (talk) 02:44, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Kakashi using ice element In the first movie, Kakashi is able to use Ice Release: One Horned Whale to counter Ndare's one. Shouldn't this be listed under the list of moves as well? :Movies aren't considered canon, and since he was able to copy One Horned Whale, it wasn't the real kekkei genkai, but some sort of replica of the nature chakra. Jacce | Talk 13:46, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Fire Element Why we can't add Fire Release to him ? He is using it in Anime and he have fire jutsu in his list too... Anko and Gamakichi have fire anime only and have Fire Release icon at the top. White Chakra Sabre - Unusable It should have unusable status next to it in Kakashi's jutsu list. I have written it in the jutsu's discussion page, but just to be sure I've written it here as well - MadaraU (talk) 12:52, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Actually, no it shouldn't. The articles should be relevant for every point in the series and the White Chakra Sabre was usable during the Kakashi Gaiden. The fact that it was broken isn't relevant to Kakashi's article; that's why it has its own article. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:11, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Then why is Sasuke's Cursed Seal listed as removed (same thing as unusable if you ask me) in his jutsu list? Because he cannot use it anymore given that he does not have it anymore, just as Kakashi cannot use the White Chakra Sabre because the tanto was destroyed (does not have it anymore). This is undeniable. Or let's break the rules for every jutsu which was usable, but it is not usable anymore, using your own words: Cursed Seal - "The articles should be relevant for every point in the series and the Cursed Seal was usable since the middle of the Chuunin Exams Arc up until the Hunt for the Eight-Tails arc. The fact that it was taken away by Itachi's Susano'o isn't relevant to Sasuke's article." Do you get my point? For the sake of consistency between all articles, the White Chakra Sabre should be listed as unusable or destroyed or whatever. - MadaraU (talk) 13:36, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::I've fixed the Sasuke thing...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 14:05, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Thank you AlienGamer. I am also against those and any other such status comments. We shouldn't be adding "unusable" to the White Chakra Sabre entry in Kakashi's jutsu list, we should be removing them from all other lists. Really, the only comments that should be in there are things like "anime only" or the type of animal a character can summon. ::::That said, I also think we should be removing "deceased" and similar comments from the family lists in the info boxes.--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:39, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::In that case I agree too. I mentioned the thing with the Chakra Sabre for the sake of consistency between articles. I am curious if all the unusable etc will be removed and will stay on the lookout for any that are not removed. Give a green light someone, for deleting those things. - MadaraU (talk) 22:24, 23 August 2009 (UTC) it has been removedSuperaustin (talk) 21:47, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Both Kakashi's sabre and Sasuke's seal would be unusable but this is not the case as the sabre can always be repaired while Sasuke's cursed seal was removed and the only person who could give him another would be Orochimaru who is sealed though there might be a chance with Kabuto if he suceeds and acquires Orochimaru's techniques then he could give Sasuke another. Bottom line is the sabre can be repaired since only the blade was broken and Sasuke's seal is unusable as he can't get another at the moment.WolfMaster (talk) 03:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Kakashi's Rakiri Aren't Rakiri and Chidori the same thing?Do they differ at all? :Just like the Rasenshuriken was derived from the Rasengan, the Raikiri was Derived from the Chidori. In short the Raikiri is a more powerfull version of the Chidori. ..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 21:43, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ANBU captain? Where was it said that Kakashi had been an ANBU captain? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:59, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::It didn't, and where it said that in the manga(i go by manga not anime, not sure what u go by) Im not sure. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 22:02, 31 August 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Yamato calls him Taichou (Captain) and if I am not mistaken, Hayate Gekko's Girlfriend, Yugao Uzuki (who is ANBU), also treats him as a superior (as one would treat a captain) in at the end of the Chuunin Exams Arc, in the episode with the Hokage Burial. - MadaraU (talk) 07:58, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Kakashi was an ANBU captain. He was a superior to several other ANBU including Yamato and Yugao who served under him repeatedly. When protecting Sasuke in the hospital, he was able to hand pick several ANBU to protect him. He was also a squad leader. :::::Do you have any proof of that? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:10, September 5, 2009 (UTC) If Yamato and Yugao both call Kakashi captain, and they are both ANBU, wouldn't that mean that he was a captain during his ANBU days? Besides, look at how much respect and connections he still has from ANBU. :Yes, that would mean that in my opinion. Now, do you have a source where they actually say that? :Respect and connections don't mean anything, though. He could have gotten those without being an ANBU captain. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:38, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::HEY! Are my posts written with white?! I said above: "Yamato calls him Taichou" What more do you need? And although I do not know an exact episode (although I am crazy enough to search for it) it happens in the Rasenshuriken training arc several times. - MadaraU (talk) 17:40, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Naruto calls Yamato "captain" in chapter 329. Maybe you're thinking of that? ''~SnapperT '' 18:01, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::What I want is a source. An episode or chapter, preferably with time index or page number, where Yamato or Yūgao calls Kakashi "captain". --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:09, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm pretty sure that Naruto, along with all the other non-Jonin (minus Neji)or ANBU ninja have have only called Kakashi "sensei", including Iruka. Only other ANBU have actually called him "captain". Well, i'm glad i wasn't the only one to hear sum ppl call him captain. But then again Tenzo might just have been referring to him being the captain of Team 7...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 19:36, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :We're going around in circles here... Does anyone have an actual source? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:44, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Since this isn't an event, but rather instances when 2 characters talk to each other, its pretty hard to find the exact location. But MadaraU helped narrow down the instances by suggesting the rasen shuriken training period, so, give me a few hrs to go through that...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 20:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm waiting patiently ^^ --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:56, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::: Yugao referred to Kakashi as her superior in episode 80 despite not having any affiliation with Kakashi's current team. :::::No she doesn't. She calls him . Senpai means neither captain nor superior. It only means someone entered an organisation or group before oneself; one's senior. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:01, September 6, 2009 (UTC) We've already established over the past few days things like how Yugao and Yamato regard Kakashi as their superior and have served under him in the past, the latter even calling him captain during missions. While never actually said that he was a former captain, the previous information has repeatedly suggested that he was. What more do you want to add this to Kakashi's page? :ShounenSuki has said several times that he wants a source. Either find one that specifically says Kakashi was an ANBU captain (captain, not senior), or drop the subject. ''~SnapperT '' 02:47, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::As said before, Yamato served under Kakashi during his ANBU days. :::No, he served with Kakashi. Since Kakashi had been with the ANBU longer, Yamato followed his orders. You are interpreting that as Kakashi having some special position. ''~SnapperT '' 03:11, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::You keep on saying that Yamato calls Kakashi "captain" and that Yamato and Yūgao served under him in the ANBU, yet you seem to have an awful lot of trouble providing proof for those statements. All I'm asking for is an instance where Yamato or Yūgao calls Kakashi . ::::Also, please sign your posts. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:19, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yare Yare! Well after a complete check (of the manga - Time Spent: 1 HOUR, page by page :-<) in the Rasenshuriken Training arc I have found no instance where Yamato calls Kakashi Taichou, and I have also searched some other arcs, but briefly. He always calls him Sempai. Dunno what to make of this. It is popular knowledge that Kakashi was ANBU captain, dunno from where exactly, but until searching it, I was willing to make a bet on this. There probably still is a great chance that somewhere in the many many non-filler episodes and manga chapters there is a hint that Kakashi was ANBU captain, but I cannot put my finger on it (the effort would be out of this world I think :) ). Guess the best thing is to search the Databooks (all three of them - surely something is said there about the ANBU period of Kakashi - I believe ShounenSuki has all three of them and can read Japanese). Because of this argument I can't even remember when it was SPECIFICALLY (that counts a lot on Narutopedia apparently) said that Kakashi was in the ANBU =)) (next thing we will begin to argue about that - God forbid it =)) - MadaraU (talk) 21:58, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, there's plenty of proof that Kakashi was an ANBU once ^^ I'll recheck each and every possibly relevant page of all the databooks to look for some evidence of his captaincy. Shouldn't take too long. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:14, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Good luck with that, I am keeping my fingers crossed! :D - MadaraU (talk) 06:29, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I read through every relevant page in all the databooks, and here are my findings: :::* Databook 1: :::** ANBU article: No mention of Kakashi; :::** Kakashi article: No mention of the ANBU; :::* Databook 2: :::** Yūgao article: No mention of Kakashi; :::** Kakashi article: No mention of the ANBU; :::* Databook 3: :::** Kakashi article: No mention of the ANBU; :::** Yamato article: Some mention of Kakashi, but nothing about him being an ANBU captain; :::** ANBU article: Mentions Kakashi being somewhat of a legend in the ANBU, nothing more; :::Herobook: :::** Kakashi article: No mention of the ANBU; :::** Shinobi ranks article: No mention of the ANBU :::Fanbook: :::** Kakashi article: Only mentions him having been an accomplished ANBU and how no records of that time survive. It does hint at him having been a ruthless ANBU that accomplished his many successful missions by any means necessary; :::I'm afraid I couldn't find a single mention of him having led anyone while in the ANBU. I did find out that he's called because of all the techniques he can use and that Yamato not just admires Kakashi, but practically worships him. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:29, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ahahaha now, I, am starting to admire you Shounen:D Nice, the thing with the Tricky Technician is totally new (I hope it gets put in the article) But first, is the fanbook something official such as being written by Masashi Kishimoto or with his approval? Because if it is, the part with the any means necessary seems strange (it resembles the old him -pre Obito death- too much) Anyways, good job, if there would be a small butai of ShounenSukis to do this for all characters it would be awesome:)))). - MadaraU (talk) 10:11, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::I try my best ^^ :::::The fanbook was written by Kishimoto, just like the databooks. However, where the databooks focus on the characters and techniques, the fanbook focusses on background information that never really could be revealed in the manga. On my userpage is a link to the translations I did of some of the articles in the fanbook. It's worth a read. :::::That comment about Kakashi possibly using whatever means necessary to complete a mission was made in a part focussing on his fight with Zabuza. It was more hinting at him not hesitating to kill someone when needed than him abandoning his team-mates or something. It just means that when worse comes to call, Kakashi can be a ruthless, extremely dangerous shinobi. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) To sum it all up, are you say that almost certain he was or wasn't a captain? I looked around like MadaraU and while I also couldn't find any definite proof of his captaincy, I still have a strong belief that Kakashi was a captain from how other ANBU including Yamato and Itachi had such high respect if not treated him as a superior. (talk) 9:49, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :I'm saying that there is no proof either way. His skill and the respect he's garnered hint that he might have been a captain, but there simply is no proof for it. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:56, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Yep :( He may not have been ANBU Captain, but he was ANBU Legend (better if you ask me >:) ) Shounen, I'll check your user page on the double for those translations mwahaha... do some for Madara as well :D!!! - MadaraU (talk) 14:24, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: Well hopefully Kakashi's captaincy will be proven as true in the near future; I have my fingers cross. It just seems wrong, and insult even, if a man of his prowess wasn't a former ANBU Captain, especially since he was considered an ideal candidate to be Hokage. (talk) 10:27, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Ninja Stats Shouldnt we add the Ninja Stats from the Databooks since this is information about the person?--Deathreaper 18:14,1 September 2009 :Already talked about this with Dantman and he gave me an explanation which I did not understand :), but apparently it will be done in the future. - MadaraU (talk) 07:53, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::"Future" equaling "When Character infoboxes are done (which won't be till after Jutsu infoboxes), and I don't feel too lazy to do this.", the intent is to write up something (probably js) that'll draw the stats graphics out, rather than maintain a huge pile of ugly image scans that can easily be replaced by free images. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 2, 2009 @ 17:18 (UTC) :::I think it should be mentioned in Kakashi Gaiden section that he was 13 when he became a jonin. ::::Where does it say he was 13? ''~SnapperT '' 22:24, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::In the manga and anime (Shippuden 119). --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 22:28, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Which chapter specifically? I don't see any direct indication of his age. ''~SnapperT '' 22:40, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure the Databook said he was 13 when he became a Jonin. LeafNinja sure seems to believe so. ::It was never stated directly, but Kakashi was 13 during the Kakashi Gaiden and he had just become a jōnin there. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:41, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::I assume you're basing that on Obito's age and a rough timeline of when the Third Ninja War occurred? ''~SnapperT '' 02:10, September 5, 2009 (UTC) spinning sharingan in the third movie of naruto didnt kakashi sharingan spin and maid that gard let him in? Is that a new version of the sharingan that makes pepole do stu It was probably just him using Genjutsu to make him let him through :the sharingan seems to spin every time it copies a technique or is using a technique that it has copied Fawcettp (talk) 07:59, September 5, 2009 (UTC) when kakashi hypnotised zabua to do water style giant waterfall his sharingan start spinning zabuza asked if that his genjutsu illusion Sartorias (talk) 08:59, September 5, 2009 (UTC) The spinning could definately be related to genjutsu, more specifically genjutsu that have something to do with hypnosis as patterned, spinning objects are the most recognized tools of hypnosis.WolfMaster (talk) 01:10, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Meaning Is this in the kakashi Hatake article. Kakashi means 'Farmland' and Hatake means 'Scarecrow'. --SOUVIK NASKAR (talk) 08:52, September 18, 2009 (UTC) : You can use the ctrl+f-function for such :3 From "Creation and Conception": When deciding upon Kakashi's name, Kishimoto considered a number of possibilities: Kuwa (クワ, Hoe), Kama (カマ, Scythe), Botan (ボタン, Peony), Enoki (エノキ, Nettle tree), and Kakashi (カカシ, Scarecrow). ~Hakinu (talk | ) 13:24, September 18, 2009 (UTC)